A Blast from the Past
by Fantasyfictionwriter
Summary: What would happen if someone who was thought to be dead came back into a certain Director's life? What implications could it have with a man who is constantly in her heart? Will she push him away again or will she finally open up and give him her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Should really be working on my other stories but this slipped into my head and wouldn't go away. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

It was a quiet day at NCIS. No new cases had been given to the team so they were all bored out of their minds. Special Agent Tim McGee was using the free time to continue with his latest book, Abby reading over his shoulder, Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo were having a discussion about movies, well Tony was leading the discussion Ziva was desperately trying to escape, and Special Agent Jethro Gibbs was doing what he did best; staring at the lovely red-head who was standing on the balcony over-looking the team. Of course Jenny knew he was staring which was all the more reason as to why she had chosen to wear a tight skirt that morning, something which Gibbs was enjoying very much.

"And you cannot help by love the special effects included-" Tony continued.

"Tony, as much as I love hearing about your obsession with a teenage wizard, I will kill you using all 18 ways with this paper clip if you do not stop talking about this Hairy Potter!"

"It's Harry Potter Ziva." Ziva shot Tony a glare.

"DiNozzo, we have all had to put up with listening to you boring Ziva to death for the last hour, shut up!"  
>"Shutting up boss."<p>

Jenny chuckled. Gibbs's team never failed to make her smile and a certain silver hair man also. It was then that Jenny noticed Ziva's expression.  
>"Boring people to death, doesn't mean the literal translation Ziva. It means that you are very very bored with Special Agent DiNozzo's mini speech about Harry Potter." Jenny's voice rang out over the room; Ziva shot her a 'thank you' smile. Tony's face held the normal confused expression it normally had when Jenny or Gibbs spoke to him.<p>

"Sorry boss Ma'm."

Gibbs smiled. Jenny was a good agent as she was even better at getting Tony to become embarrassed.

"Rule six DiNozzo."

"Noted boss." Abby and Tim chuckled, earning themselves a glare from Tony.

"Tim what's with this new character, she wasn't in the last book."

"New character Probie, what's her name?"

"Tony it doesn't matter…"

"Her name's Penny, ring any bells." Ziva gave another confused look. "It means can you recognise her." Ziva's face smiled at Abby.

"Thank you Abby."

"Penny? What's she like?"  
>"It says here she's 'on the outside she is a cold-hearted woman, but inside she is a kind hearted woman who just needs someone to love her'" Tim glared at Abby as she read over his shoulder out loud for Gibbs, Jenny, Tony and Ziva to hear.<p>

"Special Agent McGee, is there something you would like to tell us?"

"Erm… No?"

"McGee! You wrote mummy into your book!"

Jenny had by this time walked from the balcony to the team and was standing by Gibbs's desk. She chuckled as Tim tried un-successfully to explain to the others that Penny wasn't based on Jenny's life. Jenny and Gibbs whispered silently to each other.

"Does Tim realise that I know Penny is based on me?"  
>"Probably, but then Tim complains that Lisa isn't based on Ziva, Tommy isn't based on Tony and L.J. Tibbs isn't based on me." They smiled.<p>

The noise of the elevator 'dinged' through the office and an old man stepped out. His grey hair was thinning on top; he wore a brown over-coat over his black shirt and tatty jeans. A grey fedora hat sat on top of his head. His eyes sparkled through a pair of round glasses, a bright and brilliant green. Slowly he made his way over towards the laughing team all the while never taking his eyes off the red-head woman.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs turned to face the old man. He was drawn to the man's bright green eyes instantly recognising them from somewhere. The others also turned to face the man, he instantly recognised one, and they recognised him too.

"Hello my dear." Jenny's face fell.

"No… No you can't be here!" She rushed past the team straight up the stairs and into her office. The man watched her go and started to follow her, Gibbs held him back.

"David put this man in interrogation 1." Gibbs ran up the stairs to Jenny's office.

"Special Agent Gibbs, is everything ok with the Director? She ran into her office in tears, I've never seen her cry, ever." Gibbs ignored Cynthia and pushed past into Jenny's office. He found her standing looking out of the window, tears pouring down her face. Gibbs said nothing. He walked to Jenny and took her in his arms; she stood there for a few minutes sobbing quietly into his chest.

"What's going on Jen? Who is that man? How do you know him?"

"He shouldn't be here, he should be dead, he died when I was 18."

"Jen? What happened?"

"I found him in his study when I was 18. He had a bullet hole in his head, he had no pulse, he was slumped on his desk with the revolver still in his hand." Gibbs stared at Jenny; he'd heard this story before, when they were in Paris together. Jenny had told him, although in her version she had included a name.

"His name is Jasper Shepard, Jethro. He's my father."

**I hope that is enjoyable for my readers. The idea has been running around in my head for days, especially since I have been watching NCIS season 4 lately. I love the idea of Jenny's father coming back from the dead, (hoping that Lauren Holly will come back from the dead too, hint hint) Also I wasn't happy that Tim didn't include Jenny in his book so I thought I would stick her in instead. **

**Enjoy, please read and review, it really helps me to know that people are reading and commenting on my story, constructive criticism really helps, so please don't be afraid to give me negative comments. **

**Thanks **

**Beth ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter, this will concern flashbacks to Jenny's childhood, and the relationship she had with her father. The text in italics is Jenny's memory; I will be cutting into the memory with conversation between her and Gibbs.**

Chapter 2

Gibbs held Jenny in his arms. He let her sob into his chest. They stood together for over 3 minutes before Gibbs spoke.

"Jen, what happened?" Jenny's sobs began to quickly subside, and she turned her face away from Gibbs. Jenny slid to her chair and collapsed into it, Gibbs sat on the corner of her desk taking her hand in his. Jenny looked up into Gibbs face and saw his familiar smile; it never failed to make her feel better. She sighed.

"My mother died when I was a baby, my father bought me up."

_Jenny's memory_

_Jennifer Shepard awoke to see the sun slipping through a gap in her curtains. Her walls flooded with sunlight bringing out the cream colour, and bathing her white duvet in sunlight. She sat up and stretched glancing at her clock. 06:00; her father should be awake in his study by now. She pulled back the duvet and slipped her feet into her slippers and pulling her robe around her nightdress. She walked downstairs to her fathers study passing their house keeper on the stairs.  
>"Morning Señora Jenny"<br>"Morning Naomi, is my father in his study?" _

"_Si" Jenny smiled and continued to her father's study. The door was shut like normal; Jenny slipped into the kitchen and poured herself and her father a cup of coffee. Grabbing both of them she walked back to the study and opened the door. _

_Jasper Shepard was sitting in his chair behind the desk. His soft white hair was combed back, and he was wearing his full uniform. He smiled at his daughter and gratefully accepted the coffee. _

"_Sleep well?" _

"_Like a log, why are you wearing your uniform, they ask for you back at the office?"_

"_Sort of darling, but it doesn't matter." Jenny felt that something was wrong yet she couldn't put her finger on what. She lifted her head and gazed around the study. Everything was in order, just the way both she and her father liked it. The books were in order; his liqueur cabinet had bottles lined up in order and glasses stood on the top shelf. _

"_What are you going to be doing today then?" _

"_Not really sure, I thought I might go into town with Naomi, we need some more food." _

_Jasper Shepard looked up at his daughter; she was the exact image of her mother. Her long red hair had been the main thing he wanted his daughter to inherit from her mother; he knew that she would be fighting off the men in a few years time. It broke his heart to know that he wouldn't be there for her. Over the years he had been less and less of a father to Jennifer. He would often go on missions over seas and leave her in the safe hands of their housekeeper. He knew that it was her who had bought Jennifer up, not him. The only thing she had inherited from him was his short temper. He smiled up at his daughter before reaching into his desk draw and pulling out a handful of dollar bills, before placing them in her hand and closing her fingers around the bills. _

"_Take these and buy yourself something nice." _

"_Dad…"_

"_I won't take no for an answer Jennifer." Jenny stopped arguing. When her father called her Jennifer she knew that it was pointless arguing back. _

"_Thank you dad" Jenny leaned forward and kissed her father, before slipping out of the room and into the kitchen. _

"_Jennifer?" Jenny poked her head round the study door._

"_I'm sorry darling, for not being there for you, but I promise that things will get better from now on." Jenny was confused. She knew her father hated himself for leaving her in Naomi's care whilst he went away on missions, but he also know that she understood how important his career was to him. _

"_Dad you have nothing to be sorry about."  
>"I love you Jenny."<em>

"_Love you too dad." _

"I didn't know at the time, but now I realise that that was his way of saying goodbye. I should have known."  
>"Jen, you could never have known what your father was planning."<p>

"Be it so, I shouldn't have gone out with Naomi, I should have stayed behind with him."  
>"What good would it have done?" Jenny sighed and continued with her story.<p>

_She and Naomi had been out for 2 hours buying food, before they had left Jenny had slipped into the local boutique and bought herself a dress. It was pale blue with a darker sash around the middle. She knew her mother had once owned a dress like it, she was wearing it in a picture her father had in his study. She slipped back into the car beside Naomi, and they began the drive home. _

"_Your father will love your new dress."  
>"I hope so, I know my mother had one just like it."<br>"Ah yes, I thought it looked familiar. There is a picture of her wearing it in Señor Jasper's study." Jenny laughed. It was just like Naomi to not miss a thing. They pulled into the driveway; her father's car still sat there in the exact spot in had been in before they left. Jenny jumped out of the car, and helped Naomi take the bags into the house. _

"_Dad, we're back!" Silence filled the house. Her father's study door was shut and their was a note tapped to the door,  
>"Please don't interrupt me dear, I need to get some work done." Jenny smiled. Her father never liked to be interrupted when he was working. Lately he hadn't been working as much, he had been sent home one day from work early. He never told Jenny or Naomi why, but Jenny knew that something had been wrong. She hoped that maybe now he was getting his life back. She slipped upstairs to her room and changed into her new dress, before joining Naomi in the kitchen to make cakes. <em>

_Hours passed and before Jenny knew it, dinner was ready. She quietly walked to the door of her father's study and knocked. _

"_Dad? Dinner's ready, are you coming?" No answer._

"_Dad, have you fallen asleep again?" Still no answer._

"_Dad? Dad, I'm coming in dad." Jenny pushed against the door and it opened. _

Jenny started crying again; Gibbs slipped his arm around her pulling her close again. Jenny continued crying as she told Gibbs the last of her story.

_The room was intact except for the body of her father laying face down on the desk. Jenny slipped round the desk up to her father.  
>"Daddy?" Tears welled up in her eyes, she saw the gun still in her father's hand, the blood on the desk had dried. <em>

"_Daddy!" Jenny let the tears flow from her eyes. Naomi must have heard her calling because she came running to the study. She stared with disbelief at the sight which met her eyes. _

"_Senora Jenny?" _

"_He's dead" Jenny cried through the tears. Naomi flew into the room and pulled the sobbing girl into her arms. This shouldn't be happening. Jenny was only 18, she had celebrated her birthday only 3 weeks ago. Colonel Jasper Shepard was a good man who loved his daughter dearly; he would never leave her. Jenny sobbed into Naomi's shoulder as she took her gently out of the room and into the kitchen. She sat her down with a glass of bourbon and went to call the police. Jenny just sat eyes wide staring at the wall, the glass lay on the table untouched. _

_A few weeks later Jenny and Naomi were at the solicitor's office for the reading of her father's will. _

"_I, Coronel Jasper Mark Shepard, leave all that I stand to possess to my only child Jennifer. I ask that she keep our housekeeper Naomi with her, and that she can one day forgive me for what I have done to her." Jenny just sat in silence. _

"_There was also this letter which he specifically asked that only you read." Naomi took the letter and thanked the solicitor. They left the building in silence and got into Jenny's car. She was silent for the ride back to the house. Naomi took her inside and up to her bedroom. She left her there with the letter from her father. For a long time Jenny just stared at the last thing her father had ever done for her, before slowly opening it. _

_My darling Jennifer, _

_If you are reading this then the only thing I can say is I'm sorry. I never wanted to leave you but I felt there was no other way out. I need to explain to you the circumstances surrounding my death. I have been accused of taking a bribe from an Arms Dealer called Rene Benoit, or La Grenouille, and therefore I am under and investigation from the CIA. I assure you my darling daughter I have never taken a bribe from anyone ever, yet the CIA doesn't believe me. I am losing my career due to one mistake, and I cannot deal with this anymore. My darling if I could think of another way out of this then I would have taken it, I never wanted to leave you alone. You must promise me that you will keep Naomi on, she has become like a second mother to you, and I don't want you to arrive home every night to an empty house. I also know about how much you want to join the navy, I have never been more proud of you. _

_I want you to be happy Jennifer; I don't want you to end up alone because of me. I want you to find someone, settle down, be happy, as your mother and I once was. Promise me that. I love you my darling daughter, you are the light of my life and I will always be with you. _

_All my love, now and forever_

_Dad_

Gibbs sat holding a sobbing Jenny in his arms. He had known that her father committed suicide when she was 18 and she had practically bought herself up, yet he had never heard the full story. He had never known that Jasper Shepard had been accused of taking a bribe, or that Jenny had been the one to find his body. He pulled her closer, wanting to never let her go or get hurt again.

"Jen," Jenny slowly lifted her head to meet his. "Why didn't you tell me? We have been partners for so long, how could you keep this from me?"

"The same way you kept Shannon and Kelly a secret from me. I have a past Jethro, that's just it, a past. And now my whole life is being questioned and I don't like it. I just want things to be the way they once were. That man downstairs isn't my father. He died when I was 18." Jenny's voice rang clear with determination, Gibbs still held her close. She didn't fight to escape his arms.

"Jen I should have told you about Shannon and Kelly. I know now that not telling you was a mistake, if I could go back and change it I would." He smiled at the red-head in his arms. She smiled back before nestling into him; his arms making her feel safe. It was at that point that Gibbs knew that although he had let her go once, there was no way on heaven or earth that he was going to let her get away again.

**Awww ^_^, hope everyone enjoys Jenny's memory. Please read and review, and I will try to get another chapter up soon, I really like where this story is heading. **

**Happy reading **

**Beth**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry that it's been so long since I posted. I've just been so busy with school, exams and getting coursework finished, but I am finishing soon so I will have more free time to write, anyway enjoy my chapter. Sorry again :(**

Chapter 3

Gibbs stood holding Jenny tight in his arms as if he was refusing to let go. Jenny snuggled closer to Gibbs, forgetting the world around them and refusing to leave his arms. Gibbs kissed the top of her head, his signal to Jenny that everything was going to be ok. She signed deeply.

"Thinking 'bout somethin' Jen?"  
>"Guess?"<p>

"Paris?" Gibbs said with a smile appearing on his lips.

"No, Serbia." Gibbs laughed; Jenny chuckled and snuggled closer into Gibbs's chest.

"Jen, I let you go once," Jenny turned her head to look into the bright bold blue eyes of the love of her life,

"Jethro…" Gibbs put his finger over her mouth to stop Jenny from taking the blame for ending their relationship.

"Jen, although you were the one to walk away, I should have followed you, I should have stopped you. I'm not going to make that same mistake again. I've missed you Jen."

"I've missed you too Jethro." Gibbs lowered his face towards Jenny, just as there was a knock on the door.

"Damm it" Gibbs let go of Jenny and turned his back to her.

'Just as things were getting good', Jenny thought. "Come in!"

Tony pushed open the door and caught Gibbs glaring at him from the opposite side of the room.

"Sorry boss, but Director the mystery man is demanding to see you. Says to tell you that he's sorry and he's not going away this time."

"Thank you Tony." Tony nodded and closed the door behind him. Jenny turned to look at Gibbs; he walked back towards her and looked her square in the face.

"Jen, are you seriously going to see him?"

"Jethro, I need to know why he has come back, why now, why he left me in the first place. I don't believe my father took a bribe from La Grenouille, so why did he run?"

"Jen…"

"Jethro, I need to do this." Gibbs's hand automatically ruffled through his hair, his eyes never leaving Jenny's bright green eyes.

"I don't want him to hurt you again." Jenny smiled and walked towards Gibbs. He took her in for another hug, allowing more contact between the two of them that there had been in years.

"I'm a big girl Jethro, I can look after myself, and I was trained by the best. I'm going to talk to my father Jethro, but I promise when I get back, we can finish what we started before Tony interrupted us." Jenny gave Gibbs a light kiss to the cheek, before walking out of her office, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked. Gibbs smiled to himself, he had his Jenny back, and there was no way he was going to loose her again.

Ziva was standing in the interrogation room with the man who had sent Jenny running for the safety of her office. The man sat quietly, his hat on the table, his coat hanging over the back of his chair. Ziva had no idea who the man was or his connection to her friend, yet she knew from the reaction that Jenny had displayed, she knew that it must be bad. Ziva stared at the man, he knew she was staring.

"I guess you don't know who I am?"  
>"Why? Should I?" The man glanced away from the woman.<p>

"How do you know Jennifer?"

"She is my boss…" Ziva was interrupted before she could continue.

"I know she is more to you than your boss. I know her." Ziva stared at the man.

"How?"

The door was pushed open before he could reply, and Jenny walked into the room. She stared at the man who had been dead to her since she was a teenager.

"Because he is my father Ziva. Meet Jasper Shepard."

"Coronel."

"No. You lost the right to be called Coronel when you died!" Jenny threw the notepad she had been carrying onto the table, creating a loud bang which engulfed the room. Ziva looked from the man, to Jenny then back again, wondering how she could have missed the connection between the eyes of her boss, and her father.

"Thank you Ziva, you can leave now."

"You sure?"  
>"Yes thank you." The tone of her voice told Ziva that this was Jenny's polite way of saying to leave now. Ziva nodded her head towards her friend, and slipped out of the interrogation room and into the viewing room, where she found Gibbs.<p>

"You know who he is?"  
>"Yep, she told me."<p>

"Why is he here? Jenny always told me she was an orphan."

"That's what she's trying to find out."

Gibbs and Ziva turned their heads to look at Jenny and her father sitting across the table from each other. Neither of them moved, nobody said a word. Jenny sat staring at the man she had once called 'daddy'. He in turn caught her gaze. He sighed.

"Jennifer"

"Director Shepard" She spoke coldly. "Only my family can call me Jennifer, and I have none of that left." Jasper Shepard looked into his daughter's eyes and saw the cold hatred reflecting towards him. He could see the pain and anguish he had caused her, and that made his heart drop.

"Jennifer, I never wanted to hurt you."  
>"Well it's too late for that isn't it?" Her words sliced into Jasper causing him pain. He had always known that what he had done would affect his daughter, but he had hoped that he would get the chance to explain. He gazed back at Jenny, her eyes were filling with tears, but she wiped them away before they rolled down her face. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her cry over him. Jasper felt his eyes filling with tears; he had never wanted to make his daughter cry.<br>"Jennifer, I didn't want to hurt you, you must believe that."

"How?" Jenny couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore; they began to slide down her face and create a puddle on the table. "How can I believe anything you say to me, after you have been lying for so many years? How can I believe you?"

Gibbs stood watching the woman he loved fall to pieces over a man she had grieved for, for most of her life. It broke his heart to see her crying, he always knew Jenny was a strong person, but even the strongest person can crack. As much as he knew that he shouldn't, he left the viewing room, and walked into the interrogation room in a few long strides. He slammed open the door making Jasper Shepard flinch. Gibbs didn't even look at him; he walked to Jenny, pulled her out of her seat and held her in his arms. She stood sobbing into Gibbs not caring who saw or heard her cries. She gained enough breath back to be able to cry out to Gibbs,

"What about rule 22?"

"You can't bother me in the interrogation, it says nothing about you." Jenny smiled; Gibbs always knew how to make the world seem a brighter place.

Jasper Shepard stood looking at his daughter and the man holding her tight. He saw the look in the eyes of man, and realized in an instant that the man holding his daughter was in love with her. He rose from his seat. Gibbs noticed him moving, and turned Jenny away from him, pulling her closer.

"You have no right to keep me away from my daughter." Jasper spoke to Gibbs, Gibbs stared at him.

By this point Tony and McGee had joined Ziva in the viewing room. Abby came rushing in with Ducky right behind her.

"What happened? I heard mummy had run to her office crying when some guy…" Abby trailed off when she looked into the room and saw Gibbs holding a sobbing Jenny close. She noticed his gaze and followed it to the other man standing in the room. "Who is he, and what did he do to Jenny?" Tim grabbed Abby before she could leave and hurt the man who was responsible for hurting the Director. It was Ziva who spoke.

"He's her father."

In the interrogation room Gibbs still held Jenny close. He motioned to his team in the viewing room, Ziva and Ducky sped out and joined Gibbs, the others followed. Gibbs gestured to Ducky; he nodded and slipped Jenny from Gibbs's arms.

"Come on my dear, I believe I have a cup of Earl Grey in Autopsy with your name on it." Ducky and Ziva took hold of Jenny and together they left room.

"Jennifer!" Jasper called out to his daughter, Tony blocked his exit.

"Boss, do you…" Gibbs looked at Tony. "Right Boss" Tony and Tim slipped out of the room, and headed back to their desks. Abby stayed where she was.

"Gibbs, I thought the Director said her parents were dead?"

"That's what she thought Abs." Abby turned from Gibbs to look at the Director's father.

"How could you?"

"Abs…"

"No Gibbs," She walked towards the man and stood with her face right next to his, "How could you do that? How could you make her think she was an orphan?"  
>"Abby…"<p>

"Being alone with nobody in the world it the worst feeling you can ever have. How would you feel if she had faked her death? How would you feel if your wife and daughter were dead, and you were left alone in the world with nobody to care about you?"

"Abby!" Abby stopped her rant and gazed back at Gibbs. She suddenly remembered what she said about a 'wife and daughter dying', and the reflection in Gibbs eyes.

"Gibbs I'm so sorry, I didn't think…" Gibbs hugged her.

"Rule 6 Abs." She smiled her bright and bubbly smile. She felt Gibbs's arms fall from her back and she let him go, he nodded and she left for Autopsy.

Gibbs closed the door behind Abby as she left. Jasper kept standing as Gibbs sat down.

"You have no right to keep me from my daughter."

"I'm not."

"What?"

"I'm not keeping you, go if you want. But I don't think Jen will wanna see you."

"You don' know my daughter."  
>"I know more about Jen you do. You left her when she was 18; Jen's changed a lot since then." Jasper laughed.<p>

"She's **my** daughter, she's nothing to you." Gibbs banged his fists on the table causing Jasper to flinch again. He saw the anger in Gibbs's eyes.

"She means more to me than anything else. I know what it's like to lose someone close to you, I won't lose her."

"Who you lose then, a team member?"

"Yes, Kate. And my mother, and my wife and my 8 year old daughter!" Gibbs glared at the man, this shut him up.

"Jenny means the world to me; I would do anything to keep her safe. I lost her once because I had such a big ego and was too stubborn to go after her. I'm not going to let her go again, she means too much to me."

Just as Gibbs finished telling Jasper how much he cared about Jenny, the door opened and Jenny stood in the doorway, Ducky and Abby behind her.

"I'm sorry Jethro; she wouldn't come down to Autopsy." Ducky tried to explain. Jenny just stood looking at Gibbs. It was then that he realized that she must have heard everything he said about her. Abby signed to him quickly, which confirmed his suspicious. Jenny had heard everything he had said about her, how much he loved her and how much she meant to him.

"Did you mean it?" Jenny voice pleaded with Gibbs.

"Every word Jen." Gibbs smiled at her; she smiled back and rushed towards him, completely ignoring Jasper. He reached out to her, and pulled her close, into another hug which seemed to be all he had been doing all day. However this time Jenny's head didn't snuggle into his chest, in looked up towards his face. She was smiling. Gibbs smiled and leant his head towards hers. Her eyes closed and their lips met.

**Sorry that it has been so long since I last updated, I promise things will get posted quicker; it's just school and everything else getting in the way. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love for you to review it. Thank you, and happy reading, **

**Beth ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am really sorry that I haven't been writing in a while, lots of stuff has been going on at school and at home. But now I'm on summer holiday so more free time, yay ^_^, anyway enjoy my next chapter. **

Chapter 4

As girly as it sounded, Jenny felt fireworks. She had missed Gibbs so much over the last, how ever many years it had been. She melted into the kiss and closed her eyes. Gibbs wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close. He smiled.

Jasper Shepard stared at his daughter. He had never known Jenny to be so dominant. There she stood with her arms wrapped around the only man she had ever loved. He coughed. Jenny and Gibbs pulled apart, Abby squealed.

"Mummy and Daddy love each other!" Jenny blushed scarlet. Gibbs chuckled and held Jenny close.

"Jennifer?" Jasper questioned.

"Sir, I believe that I would be best if you left." Gibbs said. Jasper looked at Jenny, a pleading look in his eyes. Jenny looked away. Jasper felt his heart sink as his daughter refused to look him in the eyes. He reached for a piece of paper he had in his pocket, and a pen and wrote down a number on it. He slipped the paper on the table, and stood up straight.

"Here. I know you won't probably use it, but this is my mobile number. Give me a call at sometime." Jenny looked at the paper on the table and picked it up sticking it into her pocket.

"Duck can you escort Mr Shepard from the building please?" Ducky nodded and he left the room with Jasper. Abby still stood beaming in the doorway. Gibbs gave her his look. She nodded and slipped from the door and headed back to her lab.

Gibbs and Jenny stood still for a few minutes before anyone spoke.

"Jen…"

"Jethro…" They laughed.

"You first."

"Jen, I was going to ask if you would come over for dinner for tonight?"

"Just like old times eh?" Jenny laughed. She smiled and nodded. Gibbs gave her a kiss on the nose, and slipped his hand into hers and headed for the elevator.

Later that afternoon team Gibbs were sitting at their desks filling out paperwork, when the phone rang. Gibbs and answered it and only moments later called out;

"Gear up, we got a dead marine."

"Where too boss?" McGee asked grabbing his back-pack. The others followed suit and so they were following Gibbs towards the elevator.

"Abandoned train tracks, just out of Anacostia" Gibbs passed the keys to Ziva, who smiled. Tony and McGee groaned, which were followed by slaps to the back of the head.

Tony looked around his surroundings. There were over grown bushes, rubbish scattered everywhere, and amongst all the debris the lay the body of a Marine Lieutenant dresses in full ceremonial uniform. Ziva stood taking photos; McGee was collecting the major evidence from around the body, and groaning to himself thinking about how much of the rubbish he would have to collect. Gibbs noticed Tony standing doing nothing, and slapped him.

"You going to work today DiNozzo?! What have you got?"

"Construction workers found the body when they began to clear the tracks away for construction, their building a road to connect the base about 6 miles away to the main road, when they came across him." Palmer lifted the liver probe from the body and looked at the results.

"He's been dead for a little over 12 hours." Ducky confirmed Palmer's observation, and helped him to check the body over. Tony collected a receipt from the marine's pocket, and bagged it.

"A receipt for a coffee and a piece of cherry pie from Starbucks boss; this guy had no taste I'm mean come on! Everyone knows that if you order pie from Starbucks, it should be apple!"

"I like cherry pie DiNozzo." Tony felt his head jerk forwards as Gibbs's hand collided with the back of his head.

"Shutting up and sketching boss." Ziva, who was nearby, chuckled.

Jenny slipped from her office and walked up to Cynthia's desk.

"I'm going to visit Abby, I've got my cell phone if you need to contact me, although unless it is a national emergency or the SecNav I would prefer…"

"To be left alone to talk to Abby." Cynthia chuckled. Jenny laughed.

"I'll bring you back a coffee." Cynthia smiled gratefully and Jenny left the office for the elevator.

Abby stood in her lab with the music blaring from her stereo. She had tests running and was currently using a piece of software she had borrowed from a friend and was currently using it to find out what Jenny and Gibbs's children would look like. Jenny slipped into Abby's lab unnoticed as the music drowned out the noise of her heeled shoes.

"Hey Abby" Abby jumped out of her skin as she turned to face Jenny. She didn't have enough time to close the software on the computer and she smiled sheepishly at Jenny.

"Hi."

"Hello Abby, enjoying yourself?!" Abby gulped nervously, and swallowed.

"He-he, sorry."

"Rule 6 Abs." Jenny laughed. "Can I see?" Abby smiled and showed Jenny the picture. Jenny smiled. She'd always wanted children and seeing the picture made her eyes fill with tears. Abby stopped the music and put her arms around Jenny.

"I'm so sorry, why are you crying?" Jenny's tears subsided.

"I'm sorry Abby, all I seem to be doing today is crying." Abby still didn't look convinced.

"The idea of children just made me think of all the time I wasted with Gibbs." Jenny chocked on her words, which only made Abby pull her into a tighter hug. Jenny snuggled into Abby and felt the Goths ponytails tickle her face. She laughed. Abby released her.

"Feeling better?"

"A little."

"So what is going to happen between you and Gibbs?"

"Well, he's invited me for dinner tonight." Jenny smiled and Abby squealed.

"So are you going to be together forever then?!" Jenny smiled and winked at Abby.  
>"I'll let you know Abby."<p>

After getting the body and the evidence back to Ducky and Abby, the team called it a night. The results of the tests wouldn't be ready till the morning so it seemed silly to wait for anything; they had managed to find more about the background to the Marine Lieutenant, whose name turned out to be James Morris. Gibbs pushed his chair under his desk. Tony and Ziva had left ages ago. They had plans for a movie night at Tony's as he had still yet to believe that Ziva was integrated into the American way of life. Abby had talked McGee into going to a death metal concert that night so they had left early too to get food. Jenny stood on the balcony gazing down at Gibbs; he glanced up and caught her gaze. He smiled and grabbed his gun walking to the stairs. Jenny joined him at the bottom of the stairs and he linked his hand into hers.

"How does Thai sound?"

"Delicious." Jenny smiled.

Later that night Jenny and Gibbs were snuggled onto Gibbs sofa. Jenny had kicked off her heels and had her feet resting of Gibbs's coffee table.

"How long has it been since we did this?" Jenny asked.

"Too long" Gibbs smirked. Jenny laughed and snuggled closer into Gibbs.

"I know you're only going to quote the rules to me, but I'm sorry for everything." Gibbs pulled his arms closer around Jenny.

"Don't Jen. What happened happened. All that matters is the here and now." Jenny closed her eyes and snuggled into Gibbs chest. He closed his eyes and pulled her close. Soon after they both feel asleep.

Early the next morning Gibbs awoke with a stiff neck and his arms still wrapped around Jenny. Yawning he moved his arms slightly which in tern caused Jenny to awaken. She moaned and opened her eyes, which were met with Gibbs bright blue one.

"Morning."

"Morning." Gibbs and Jenny both moved so they could get the feeling back in their necks. Gibbs left the sofa and slipped into his kitchen. Jenny didn't need to ask why he moved. She joined him in the kitchen as he pulled out two cups from the cupboard above the sink.

"Thank you." Gibbs handed her a cup.

Hours later after stopping by Jenny's place to change, she and Gibbs arrived together hand in hand. Gibbs gave her a small kiss in the elevator and got out at his floor. Jenny smiled and carried on to her floor. She found Abby standing in her office with a grin on her face.

"Well?" Jenny smiled and sat down.

"We had Thai and ended up falling asleep on the couch." Abby smiled.

"Aww that's cute." Jenny smiled.

It was later that afternoon when Cynthia poked her head around the door to Jenny's office.

"Director, Abby would like to meet you in her lab, she says she has something she needs to tell you."

"Thank you Cynthia, I'll have my cell if you need me."

Jenny entered Abby's lab to find the whole of team Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer standing around in Abby's back room.

"Abby?" Jenny called out. Everyone turned their heads.

"Abs, now that we're all here can you tell us why we are here?"

"I found a print on the knife you found near to the body."

"And you called us all down here for that?" Tony asked. Abby gave him a glare and Gibbs head slapped him.

"No it's not that, it's who the prints belong to that I call you down here for." Everyone looked at her expectantly. Abby turned from her current position and grabbed Gibbs's arm. She pulled him over and signed to him to make sure Jenny was ok. Gibbs looked confused.

"The prints belonged to Coronel Jasper Shepard."

**Another chapter and I'm sorry that it has taken so long. Enjoy the chapter and please read and review it really makes my day. **

**Beth ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it's taken so long to update, this chapter is going to be mainly from Jasper's pov. **

Chapter 5

Jasper Shepard wandered out of NCIS with his head held low. He knew in his heart that Jenny would never have forgiven him; in fact she took his turning up out of the blue better than he thought she would. She was head strong just like her mother; he believed she would have shot him dead then and there when she discovered he was still alive. He sighed deeply and walked to the closest coffee shop.

"Hello Sir, can I help you?"

"Small cappuccino please" The woman smiled and grabbed a cup from behind the counter. Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled out his money.

"There you are Sir, that'll be 2,50 please." Jasper handed over the money and smiled a 'thank you' to the coffee attendant. He sipped it slowly as he made his way back to the small motel room he had been renting for the past few weeks.

In fact it had been exactly 3 weeks since Jasper Shepard had arrived back in Washington from England. He had been living in London ever since he had 'died'. Neither he nor Jenny had known anyone in London and therefore there was less of a chance of running into anyone he knew. It had taken 3 weeks to pluck up the courage to go to NCIS and see his daughter. Just as his head was sipping with memories his mobile rang. He rushed to answer it.

"Jennifer?"

"No sorry it's Margaret, I take it the meeting with Jennifer didn't go well then?" Jasper sighed and slumped down into a chair.

"That is an understatement darling." He heard the laughed from his partner down the phone. Jasper had met Margaret nearly 2 years after he moved to London. She was a divorcee with a son living nearby. They had struck up a friendship immediately and it was she, and only she he had confided in about his past. He had expected her to run away in horror at his actions; however Margaret had been understanding and had listened to his sobs and moans about how much he would miss out on his daughters life. He missed Jenny, and it broke Margaret's heart to see him in so much pain. They had been living together for 18 years and in that time Margaret's son Liam had grown to love Jasper as a father.

"So what happened?"

"Well when I got to the main command room, she was with a group of agents and this older man, whom I'm guessing is the boss of the said agents, and they were laughing over something. Then she turned and saw me at which point she fled. I tried to follow but the older gentleman, whom I believe is called Jethro, told one of his agents to place me in an interrogation room. It took about half an hour before Jennifer arrived to talk to me. I was actually amazed she would talk to me, you should have seen her Margaret, she was trying so hard not to cry, in the end however she gave up and sobbed into Jethro's arms." Jasper sighed at the memory.

"Carry on darling."

"Well Jennifer acted differently to any other way I've ever seen, she was so dominate and broken at the same time. It was completely obvious she is in love with this Jethro Gibbs. I just never thought I would see my little girl so broken up, although to be completely honest Margaret I never thought I would be the father of the Director of NCIS!"

Jasper had been following Jenny's progress ever since he had left. A friend in the Navy, who had been swore to secrecy about Jasper's fake death had been keeping him up to date with Jennifer's career climbing; and when he heard she had been made Director he thought his heart would burst with pride. His little girl had come so far, and done so much, all without him.

"Sweetheart, she just needs time. Finding out your father is actually alive will be a huge shock to the system. Give her a few days and she will get in contact, from everything you've told me about her, she loves you dearly. She won't want to have anymore time apart from you." Jasper hoped that his partner was right.

After talking to Margaret for a few hours, she headed off to bed. For Jasper however it was still slightly light so he decided to go for a short walk to clear his head. He found himself walking the same route he had walked that morning and he found himself gazing up at the NCIS building. Suddenly he saw the members of Gibbs' team leaving for the night. First came the cocky young boy he had see and the woman who had placed him into the interrogation room, then after a few minutes the other male agent and the girl with the pigtails in her hair appeared and headed off. He waited for a few more minutes before his gaze fell upon Jennifer. She looked just like her mother, she walked towards the car which must have belonged to Gibbs as she had her arm linked in his and he held her close. Jasper felt happier. At least he knew that Jennifer would be happy if she decided she didn't want to see him again. Jasper sighed and slowly but surely made his way back to his motel room.

As he arrived back to his room his phone rang again. The ID was blocked but Jasper had a strange feeling he knew who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Jasper?"

"Yes."

"It's Tom, Tom Morrow. Remember me?" Jasper laughed.

"How could I forget you Tom? It's been years how are you?"

"I'm good thank you. Listen I've got a friend who sometimes keeps me up to date with cases at NCIS, I heard through him that you went to see Jenny? What were you thinking?"

"That I wanted to see my daughter Tom. I've missed her so much, I made so many mistakes when I left her and I just wanted to set them straight."

"Your not actually dying are you?" Jasper laughed again.

"No. I may not be as agile as I use to be, but I'm still going to be alive and kicking for a few more years." Tom laughed.

"Maybe we should meet, drink?"

"Probably best if I don't Tom. As far as the country of America thinks I'm dead."

"Good point. We'll how about you come for dinner?"

"I'd love to old friend."

And so it was that the next evening Jasper Shepard found himself joining Tom and his wife Harriet for dinner. Harriet had recognised Jasper the second he arrived at the front door, and after a quick explanation, she was sworn to secrecy.

"This is delicious Harriet."

"Why thank you Jasper, I always remember you were quite a good cook weren't you?"

"I dabbled a bit."

"Dabbled! If I remember right you were obsessed!" The group of friends laughed. It was then the phone rang. Harriet got up to answer it.

"Hello… oh hello Jethro, how are you? Yes I understand, I'll just get him. Tom it's for you." Tom excused himself and answered the phone.

"This had better be important Gibbs; I was in the middle of dinner."

"I'm sorry I forgot nothing came between you and Harriet's cooking." The men laughed.

"Do I hear something behind you?" Tom asked.

"It's Jenny. She got some… unexpected news today and she needed to stay with me tonight."

"Needed or wanted?"

"She needed someone there Tom." Tom laughed.

"You told her?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"It's been a bit busy round here these past few days Tom, maybe after this case Jenny and I can talk about it. But I'm not letting her go this time."

"Good on you, anyway what can I help you with?"

"What I'm about to tell you is in the strictest of confidence, no one else can know."

"Understood."

"Jen's dad didn't kill himself, some how he faked his death and ran away. Jenny found out yesterday."

"How did she take it?"  
>"She didn't. She cried a lot, and then she kicked him out." Tom pulled a face, he felt for Jasper, he really did.<p>

"Anyway, we got a new case this morning Marine found stabbed to death in his house. Looks like he had known the attacker, there was nothing to indicate a struggle, or he fought back."

"Right."

"Abby ran the print she found on the knife through her databases and got a match to Jasper Shepard." Tom was speechless. Jasper was an old friend, he knew he would never hurt anyone unless they came at him. And Jasper had said so himself, he wasn't the most able of men anymore.

"You sure?"

"Abby ran 5 times, all came back to the same guy, Jasper Mark Shepard."

"Oh boy. That's why Jenny is at yours I'm guessing?"

"Yeah." Tom ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you want me to do Gibbs?"

"Well I just thought that you might have known him, would he do something like this?"  
>"I knew Jasper Shepard yes, but I haven't seen him for over 20 years Gibbs, until now I thought he was dead." Tom said truthfully. "Honestly though, I can't see Jasper doing something like this Gibbs."<p>

"Ok, thanks Tom." Gibbs hung up.

Tom stood there for a few minutes looking at the phone. He slowly put it down and went back to the dinning room.

"Harriet, can speak to Jasper alone for a minute please?" Harriet looked confused.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just need to talk to Jasper about some old things. Nothing to worry about darling." Harriet knew he was lying, but she respected his wishes and left.

"What's wrong?"

"That was Jethro Gibbs."

"Jennifer's bloke?"

"Yeah. Apparently you've got some explaining to do." Jasper looked confused.

"His team got called to a case this morning, Marine stabbed. Their forensic scientist ran the knife for prints, it came back with one set of prints, yours."

"Mine?" Tom nodded his head. Jasper started to laugh.

"This is a trick is it. One of your jokes!"

"I'm not joking Jasper. The forensic scientist ran the prints 5 times, each time they came back to you." Jasper soon realised it wasn't a joke.

"Did he say who he was?" Tom shook his head.

"This is insane I didn't stab anyone."

"I know you didn't mate. But it's not me you've got to convince." Jasper covered his face with his hands.

"Jennifer must hate me more."

"Jasper look. If I were you I'd go to NCIS tomorrow. Tell them I told you about the case and you're here to prove yourself innocent. What man in his right mind, would stab a man and then go the police to prove his innocence. You will have a lot to explain, but I think that walking in to NCIS will help you out here; and it may help your relationship with Jenny." Jasper nodded seeing the sense in his friends plan.

"You can stay here tonight. I've got the day off work tomorrow, so I'll take you back to your motel, you can get changed, have a shower and then I'll take to NCIS." Jasper nodded in agreement.

**Again sorry that this has taken so long, the next chapter will be up quicker I promise. Everything has just been going so fast lately. I've had so much to do in a short space of time, and writers block doesn't help! So please read and review, it means a lot to me. **

**Beth ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the wait, my life has been so busy at the moment what with school work and my actual job… anyway enough from me here is my latest chapter, sorry again :(**

Chapter 6

Jenny stood with her eyes wide. The team were silent. Tony turned his head to look at Ziva and she turned to McGee, they all caught each others gazes and they turned their heads to Gibbs and Jenny.

"_Are you sure Abs?" _Gibbs signed, Abby nodded her head. Gibbs looked at Jenny who was still staring straight into nothing.

"Director?" Abby asked.

"Jennifer?" Ducky enquired.

"Jen?" Gibbs said placing his hand in hers and squeezing it. She turned her head to face his. He smiled at her; she smiled a weak smile back and glanced at the clock in the lab.

"It's late. All of you head home, good work today." Her voice was barely audible above a whisper.

"Are you sure Jenny?" Tony asked.

"DiNozzo, I'm telling you that you can go home early, do you want to stay late?" Ziva placed her hand on Tony's shoulder.

"How about pizza?" She asked, "My apartment?" Gibbs looked at Jenny. She thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"Ok. Do you want to follow me home, or go home and get changed first?" Ziva asked.

"We'll be ok like this." Abby said. "We can get our stuff and meet you in the car park in about 10 minutes?" The team nodded and left the lab. Abby pulled Gibbs back.

"Gibbs, is mummy ok?"

"I don't know Abs, I honestly don't know."

The team stepped into the elevator. There was an awkward silence as the doors shut and they began to move. After a minute, the doors opened and Tony, Ziva and McGee got out. They turned back to Gibbs and he gave them a nod. They nodded back and left him and Jenny alone. The doors shut again, and after a second Gibbs flicked the switch, and the lights dimmed.

"Jen…"

"Jethro can we please leave this? Isn't it bad enough that my father faked his death and left me, to know now that he's killed someone?"

"Jen we don't know if he killed the marine."

"What's your gut telling you?"

"That I love you, and I want you to smile again." Jenny sighed. Gibbs grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She snuggled into his chest.

"Why?" He heard her sob. Gibbs could do nothing but pull her closer and wait as she let out the emotions she had kept inside.

An hour later the team were all sitting in Ziva's apartment finishing off the last of their pizza's with 'The Sound of Music' playing behind them. Ziva had begrudgingly convinced Tony that watching it would cheer Jenny up. Adamantly she was smiling a little, and humming along to the familiar tunes, but all could see the pain behind her eyes. After her cry in the elevator, Gibbs had helped her back to her office and after dismissing Cynthia, after the loyal assistant had demanded to know what had special agent Gibbs had done, she had re applied her make-up, and the two had set off for Ziva's. Gibbs had taken Jenny in his car, and he knew that no matter what she said, she would be staying with him tonight. He needed to speak to someone with an open view on the case, with obviously ruled out Jenny and the team. Remembering what his former Director had told him once, he realised that Tom must have known Jasper Shepard, and made a note to call him later.

As the film was coming to a close, Gibbs noticed Jenny's eyes beginning to fall. He tapped Tony on the shoulder, since he was sitting next to him, and motioned to Jenny when Tony turned his head. Tony nodded and tapped Ziva, who in turn tapped McGee, then Abby and finally Ducky. As the credits rolled in Ziva pressed the button on her remote and turned off the TV.

"Well we should get going." McGee said, gesturing to himself and Abby, since he had given her a lift that morning, as her car was in the shop. Abby nodded an agreement and quickly hugged Jenny.

"I'm a phone call away if you need me." She whispered in her ear. Jenny smiled a thank you.

"I should be going too, need to be in early tomorrow." Ducky announced, "I'm here if you need a shoulder Jennifer."

"Thank you Ducky." McGee also said 'goodnight' and he, Abby and Ducky left for their respective houses.

"You ready Jen?" Gibbs asked after he'd passed her coat to her. She nodded. She didn't want to be alone tonight.

"You coming to DiNozzo." Tony looked sheepish.

"I'm gonna help Ziva clean up." Ziva looked confused, before she caught Tony's gaze.

"Oh yes, that would be helpful Tony if you don't mind?" Tony shook his head, and Gibbs inwardly laughed. How rule 12 had been blown to pieces.

"Fine, see you both tomorrow. Don't wear him out Ziva." Gibbs said as he and Jenny left. Tony and Ziva blushed.

"You do realise that Tony and Ziva aren't just cleaning up?" Jenny muttered in the car on the way back to Gibbs's house.

"I may need glasses to read Jen, but I'm not that blind." Gibbs replied, knowing full well what was going on between his senior agent and ex-Mossad officer. Jenny chuckled quietly. The rest of the drive passed in silence, and as soon Gibbs pulled into his driveway, Jenny was almost fast asleep in the passenger seat. Gibbs smiled. He opened his door, walked to the front door and opened it before going back to his car, opening the passenger door and pulling Jenny out and into his arms bridal style. Jenny was too tired to make even the smallest noise, and so she just snuggled into Gibbs like a small child. Gibbs closed the car doors behind him and locked the car, before turning on his heels and heading inside. Closing the front door with his foot, he trudged up the stairs to his bedroom, where he placed Jenny on the bed, took off her heels and jacket and covered her with the duvet. Jenny was asleep in seconds. Gibbs smiled and kissed her forehead, before taking out his cell phone and pressing in a number.

The phone was answered after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi Harriet, its Gibbs."  
>"Oh hello Jethro, how are you?"<br>"Good thanks, is Tom available?"

"Certainly I'll get him." Gibbs waited for a few seconds; he turned to face Jenny as he waited. She was fast asleep.

"Jethro, this had better be good, I have told you not to interrupt me when I'm eating dinner." Gibbs laughed.

"I forgot not to interrupt you when Harriet's cooking." Jenny moaned in her sleep and turned over.

"Do I hear something behind you?" Tom asked.

"It's Jenny. She got some… unexpected news today and she needed to stay with me tonight."

"Needed or wanted?"

"She needed someone there Tom." Tom laughed.

"You told her?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"It's been a bit busy round here these past few days Tom, maybe after this case Jenny and I can talk about it. But I'm not letting her go this time."

"Good on you, anyway what can I help you with?"

"What I'm about to tell you is in the strictest of confidence, no one else can know."

"Understood."

"Jen's dad didn't kill himself, some how he faked his death and ran away. Jenny found out yesterday."

"How did she take it?"  
>"She didn't. She cried a lot, and then she kicked him out. Anyway, we got a new case this morning Marine found stabbed to death in his house. Looks like he had known the attacker, there was nothing to indicate a struggle, or that he fought back."<p>

"Right."

"Abby ran the print she found on the knife through her databases and got a match to Jasper Shepard." Tom was speechless.

"You sure?"

"Abby ran 5 times; all came back to the same guy, Jasper Mark Shepard."

"Oh boy. That's why Jenny is at yours I'm guessing?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want me to do Gibbs?"

"Well I just thought that you might have known him, would he do something like this?"  
>"I knew Jasper Shepard yes, but I haven't seen him for over 20 years Gibbs, until now I thought he was dead. Honestly though, I can't see Jasper doing something like this Gibbs."<p>

"Ok, thanks Tom." Gibbs hung up. He turned head back to Jenny, before stripping and putting his pj's on and getting into bed next to Jenny. She snuggled into him, as the two of them fell asleep.

Gibbs awoke first the next morning to find Jenny still nestled into his side. She had her hair falling out over the pillow and her blouse and come untucked from her skirt. Gibbs smiled and gently tugged out his arm from underneath her. Jenny didn't move. Gibbs slipped out of his bed and downstairs where he started to make coffee and scrambled eggs. After about 10 minutes Gibbs returned to his bedroom to find Jenny waking up.

"Morning." Gibbs said.

"Morning, how long have I been asleep."  
>"Since I drove you back here last night." Jenny groaned.<p>

"Is that coffee I smell?" Gibbs laughed and passed her a cup and her plate. She smiled at him and began to eat.

"This is good."

"I do have my good points." Gibbs said sipping his coffee. Jenny smiled and offered him some egg from her fork. Gibbs ate it. He smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Jen"  
>"Yes?"<p>

"I love you."  
>"I love you too."<p>

"Jenny I want you to stay here today."  
>"Jethro I have an agency to run."<p>

"I don't care Jen. I want you to be safe."  
>"Jethro…"<br>"Jen, there is a very high chance that we will be bringing him in today. I don't want you to get anymore…" Jenny placed a finger on Gibbs lips.

"How about this, I'll come to work, but when you pick him up, call me and I'll stay in my office till you come and get me?" Gibbs thought for a minute before realising he wouldn't be able to talk Jenny out of it.

"Fine."

At about 11 that morning after Gibbs had taken Jenny home to get changed, the team was sitting in the Bull-Pen waiting for the go ahead from Gibbs to pick up Jasper Shepard, when the elevator doors opened and Gibbs noticed Tom Morrow coming out of the lift.

"Tom, what are you doing here?"

"I've bought someone to see you." Tom gestured to his companion. Gibbs scowled.

"David."

"On it Gibbs." Ziva began to escort Jasper to the interrogation room as Gibbs picked up his cell phone.

"Jethro?"

"Stay in your office, he's just arrived."

"Ok." With that Gibbs hung up his phone and headed to the interrogation room.

**And there we go, so sorry that it has been ages since I updated, the next chapter will explain more I promise. Until then please read and review, it means a lot to me. **

**Happy reading, Beth ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the wait, life is a hectic as ever. Anyway here is my next chapter and we find out more about why Jasper's prints are involved in the murder case. **

Chapter 7

Jenny sat in her office, unopened case files on her desk, the lukewarm coffee Gibbs had bought her over an hour ago sat untouched on the corner of her desk. Jenny couldn't bring herself to touch anything. Gibbs had been in the interview for over half an hour and Jenny was panicking. She called for her ever faithful assistant.

"Cynthia?"

"Yes Director?"

"Is there any word from Special Agent Gibbs or any of his team?"

"Not yet." Cynthia had been filled in on the case and its particular toll on the director from Abby. "I'll let you know as soon as I know anything."  
>"Thank you Cynthia, could you ask Doctor Mallard to come up please?"<p>

"Certainly Director." Jenny shrugged her shoulders and took off her glasses. She knew that there was no way she could get any work done until Gibbs or someone came to talk to her.

It took Ducky all of 5 minutes to leave autopsy and get to Jenny's office. He had managed to grab Abby on the way knowing that Jenny could use all her friends right now.

"Ducky, what do I say?" Abby asked as they entered Cynthia's part of the office.

"I don't know Abby, I don't know." Ducky said with a solemn tone as he knocked and opened the door. Jenny was standing looking out of the window her back to the door.

"Jennifer?" Ducky asked closing the door behind himself and Abby.

"Jenny?" Abby asked, her usual cheerful tone was gone and replaced with a quiet and small tone, completely unlike Abby. Jenny turned to her friends.

"Hi." She was quiet. Abby ran over and hugged her. Jenny hugged back.

"You need to get out of here Jennifer." Jenny nodded at Ducky suggestion.

"I feel like the walls are closing in on me." Abby pulled Jenny's coat off the back of her chair and helped her slip it over her shoulders.

"Come on, early lunch?" Abby suggested. Jenny nodded. Ducky pulled his honorary daughter to him and hugged her.

"Tell your driver to meet us at the back entrance to autopsy. We'll head down in the elevator so that you won't see him." Jenny nodded again and, picking up her purse, they left her office.

"Cynthia, I'll be on my cell if you need me." Cynthia left her seat and hugged Jenny.

"I'll get Special Agent Gibbs to call you when he's finished." Jenny hugged her faithful assistant back, and whispered 'Thank you' in her ear.

After stopping at Abby's lab to get her coat and bag, the trio made their way to autopsy where Ducky disappeared for two seconds to get his coat and hat from the back room. Jimmy entered autopsy soon after they did.

"Oh hi director, Abby."

"Hey Jimmy. What are you doing now?" Jimmy looked confused.

"Erm nothing?"

"Good," Abby grabbed him by the arm. "You're coming to lunch with us."

"Lunch, Abby it's only quarter to 12. We don't break till 1."

"We're taking lunch early Mr Palmer." Ducky said emerging with his coat and hat on, holding Jimmy's coat in his other hand. Jimmy looked at Jenny who nodded, and putting on his coat, accepted Abby's invitation.

Sitting in Jenny's town car, Ducky in the front, Palmer, Abby and Jenny in the back, Abby pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to McGee.

_Abby to McGee: "Hey Timmy, tell our fearless leader that we have Jenny and we've gone to lunch."_

_McGee to Abby: "Will do Abs, how is the director?" _

_Abby to McGee: "Not good, but we'll cheer her up. Any word from Gibbs?" _

_McGee to Abby: "Who's we? And no not yet, he's still in there. He banned all of us from watching about 5 mins into the interview." _

_Abby to McGee: "Me, Ducky and Palmer. And let me know as soon as you know anything!" _

_McGee to Abby: "You know I will Abs :)" _

Abby smiled as she put away her phone.

"Anything?" Jenny asked. Abby shook her head. Jenny slumped a little in her seat.

"So where are we going then Ducky?" Abby called to the front.

"It's a little French place I know." Ducky said with a smile. Jenny caught the intention behind his words and smiled.

"Thanks Ducky."

Meanwhile in the interview Gibbs was sitting across from Jasper Shepard a folder sitting on the table between them. There had been silence between the two for about 10 minutes. Jasper finally picked up the courage to ask Gibbs his question.

"How's Jennifer?"

"I'm supposed to ask the questions."

"I just wanted to know how my daughter is." Jasper asked to a solemn Gibbs.

"She's as good as she can be." Gibbs answered him. Silence filled to room again. Jasper stared at his fingers. Gibbs sipped his coffee.

"Ok," Gibbs said placing his coffee down on the table. He knew that if he got mad then he would do something he would regret, and even if Jenny hated her father at this point in time, she wouldn't be too happy if he attacked her father.

"Why did we find your prints on the murder weapon?" Gibbs said showing Jasper a picture of the knife used to stab the petty office Ducky had down in autopsy.

"Because it's my knife." Gibbs looked at Jasper.  
>"I thought you were trying to prove that you were innocent?"<p>

"I am. Look that knife was a present from my wife years ago. I kept it when I died as a reminder of her. Jennifer must have told you that she died when Jenny was young, and this was all I had left of her. I kept the knife for protection. You have no idea how many times I have thought I was being followed over the years. You have no idea what it is like to keep looking behind your shoulder every day waiting for someone to catch up with you and kill you for real."

"Yes I do." Gibbs muttered quietly to himself. Jasper sighed.

"I know this looks bad Mr Gibbs, but I give you my word as ex army solider, I did not kill that man."

"There's no such thing as an ex solider." Gibbs said with a strong tone to his voice. Jasper looked up at Gibbs, their eyes meeting.

"You can put me through any test that you like; I will prove that I didn't kill that man." Gibbs ruffled his hand through his hair. 'This was going to be a long interview' he thought.

"So how did your knife end up at the crime scene?" Gibbs asked.

"The office, James Morris, I was a friend of his fathers a long time ago. He must have spotted me about town this last couple of days as he found the motel I'm staying at and came to see me."

"When?"

"About 3 days ago. Said he needed help."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He told me that he needed help, and that I was the only person he could trust. So he asked me to meet him, and I did."  
>"At the construction site?"<p>

"At the construction site. It was a little after 8 when I got there and he was waiting for me just like he said he would be. When I got out of my car he came up to me and started acting weird. Almost as if he was on drugs Gibbs. He kept telling me that I couldn't be there, I was dead, and that they were playing with him again."

"Who's they?" Gibbs asked making a note to himself to get Abby to test the officer's blood when she got a chance.

"I don't know, before I could ask, he started to attack me. I pulled out my knife to defend myself. I think I got him in the hand possibly his arm, but I knew that it wouldn't have killed him." Jasper ruffled his hair.  
>"Then what?" Gibbs pressured.<p>

"I got up from the ground and was just going to see if he needed help when I heard a car coming up behind us. I knew if I was found then I wouldn't be able to explain what I was doing, so I ran. Got back in my car and left him there."  
>"Did you see the car?"<br>"Not brilliantly, but I could tell that it was big, like a 4-by-4, and I'm pretty sure it was a dark grey colour."  
>"Licence plate?"<br>"Sorry, I thought I could make out a 5 and a 7, but I wouldn't hold me to it." Gibbs sighed leaning back in his chair.

"Gibbs, I swear to you on the life I have been living for the last god knows how many years, I didn't kill that marine."

Gibbs hated to admit it to himself, but his gut was telling him to believe Jasper. The man had come in voluntarily.

"Would you be willing to give a sample of your DNA for comparison to DNA found under the victims nails?"

"If it will clear me then yes. What could I need to do?"

"Wait here." Gibbs got up and left the room.

Ziva was waiting outside.

"Well?"

"Keep an eye on him; I'm going to get Abby."

"Gibbs she went out with Ducky, Jimmy and the Director a little time ago. Something about an early lunch." Gibbs smiled; at least they were looking out for Jenny. He pulled out his phone and called Abby.

"Abs?"  
>"Gibbs? What is it?"<p>

"I need you back here Abs, need to run some of your tests." He heard a muttering that sound like she was telling someone to get the bill.

"Ok we'll be back within 20 minutes."

"Make it 15 Abs." And he hung up.

Later that afternoon Gibbs and the team were huddled in Abby's lab as they waited for the results of Abby's latest test to come through. Tony and Ziva were huddled together talking in low tones, Ducky and Palmer were talking about the findings of the autopsy and McGee was helping Abby with another of her tests. Gibbs had his arm around Jenny's waist and she was snuggled into his chest.

"So you think maybe he is innocent?" She asked, her voice staying quiet.

"I don't know Jen. I wanna say he's a son of a bitch for what he did to you, but…" Jenny placed a finger on his lips.

"But your famous gut is telling you he's innocent." Gibbs nodded. It was then they heard the ding of Abby's machine.

"And we have a winner!" Abby announced.

"And for those of us who can't mind read Abby." Tony joked. Gibbs hand connected with his head.

"He had high levels of Diazepam in his system." Abby explained.

"In too much of a dose, Diazepam can cause hallucinations." Ducky added.

"Maybe Jasper was telling the truth boss." McGee said slowly.

"Well his story would explain some of the officer's wounds." Jimmy said. Gibbs looked for a developed explanation.

"The victim had a slash wound on his arm, which to me looked like self defence."

"So what killed him?" Jenny asked, snuggling into Gibbs more.

"A stab wound to his heart. Although he has another 3 wounds on his chest."

"So this guy was stabbed more than once?" Ziva asked. Ducky nodded.

"It appears so Ziva."

"Could my father have caused these wounds Ducky?"

"Well, logically speaking yes, but I reviewed the interview tapes you gave me Jethro and in my personal opinion as a psychologist, I don't think Jasper Shepard could have killed the officer. It just doesn't add up."

"It would also explain the skin cells under the victim's fingers." Abby said pulling out another piece of paper from her printer.

"Explain Abs." Gibbs said.

"One set of skin cells belongs to Jasper Shepard's sample he gave up, but there is another sample on top which I haven't been able to identify."

"So what you're saying is that my father and the victim fought, but he fought with someone else just before he died?" Jenny asked her voice getting louder. Abby nodded. Jenny lowered her gaze and Gibbs pulled her into a hug.

"He didn't kill him Jethro. He didn't kill him." Jenny sobbed quietly into Gibbs shirt. Gibbs pulled Jenny closer and took her out of the room.

"Ziva," he called behind him. "Release Jasper Shepard." Ziva nodded and she and Tony left to give Jasper the good news.

"Ziva?" Jenny called out coming back into the room. She handed Ziva a small white piece of paper, which the team recognised as her card.

"Give him this, and tell him to call me tomorrow."

"Are you sure Jen?" Jenny nodded. Jenny and Gibbs left for her office and Ziva and Tony had gone, Abby turned to McGee and gave him a hug. He hugged her back. He kissed the top of her head and Abby snuggled into him.

"Do you think Gibbs knows about us?" McGee asked.

"Yes, but he won't say anything." Abby said. McGee smiled.

"So if Jasper didn't kill the officer, who did?"

"Well who ever it was they were pretty keen to make sure they did the job." Abby said turning her attention to the picture of the body she had on her computer.

"They meant business." McGee agreed.

"Stabby Mc Stab Stab!" Abby said. McGee laughed.

**And there is the next chapter done, and a little McAbby to end. I love the two of them as a couple. I really want them to get back together. And all credit for the 'Stabby Mc Stab Stab' line goes to one of my best friends Sam, who without a doubt cheers me up whenever I need it. She has a couple of stories on here under then name ****WingedSquirrel****, so check her out. Until the next time, as always read and review, it really makes my day to hear what you guys have to say about my writing. (The 'Stabby Mc Stab Stab' line is defiantly my favourite out of all of my stories so far.) ^_^**

**Happy reading!  
>Beth<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to post another chapter to both my NCIS stories. Life has unfortunately taken over every aspect of my day, however I am now officially on my summer holiday so my free time has slightly increased. I plan on updating both my NCIS stories (A Blast from the Past and A Love that will last forever) soon and to hopefully update them both with at least 2-3 chapters each before I continue with Sisters of Magic. I have also been thinking a lot about Sisters of Magic, and have decided to continue with a sequel which will be a continuation of my current story, but that won't be for a while. Anyway enough of my ramblings, here is my next chapter. **

Chapter 8

Jenny stayed over at Gibbs's again that night, and the pair decided to eat down in the basement. Well Jenny decided to eat, Gibbs was sanding his boat. For a good 2 hours the pair were silent. Gibbs continued to work on his boat and Jenny sat on the bottom step picking at her salad. Finally Jenny spoke.

"Am I doing the right thing Jethro?" Jenny said without lifting her head from her salad. Gibbs sighed and threw his work cloth onto his workbench, and joined his lover on the step. He placed the uneaten salad on the floor and wrapped his arms around Jenny's shoulders. Jenny snuggled into Gibbs chest.

"Jen you know no matter what I say you would never listen to me." Jenny laughed into Gibbs.

"That's true." Jenny said turning her head to meet his. "After all I told you that there would be no 'out of the office'." Gibbs laughed at Jenny's reminiscing of the first time they met after she had returned as Director. Jenny snuggled back into Gibbs again and closed her eyes. Gibbs kissed the top of her head and gently picked her up bridal style and carried her up to his bedroom. Jenny laughed.

"I'm not up for that tonight Jethro." Gibbs laughed and kissed Jenny fiercely on the lips.

"As much as I would like to Jen, I know that you need sleep for tomorrow. Do you wanna change or just sleep in your suit?" Jenny laughed and snatched the big top that Gibbs held out for her and slipped into his ensuite to change.

The next morning Gibbs and Jenny arrived at NCIS earlier after stopping off for coffee, and made their way to Jenny's office. The pair spent the next hour and a half talking in Jenny's office. Jenny knew that talking about cases was Gibbs's way of taking her mind her impending phone conversation with Jasper. Jenny still wasn't able to call him dad yet, and Gibbs knew that it would take a while for her to come around to begin fixing the relationship Jenny had once had with her father. As the clock in Jenny's office turned to 9 o'clock her mobile rang. Jenny and Gibbs fell silent and both stared at her phone. Gibbs looked at Jenny, she looked back.

"Go I'll be fine." Gibbs nodded knowing that Jenny needed to take the conversation with her father alone. He left and shut the door silently behind him, motioning to Cynthia, who now sat behind her desk, that Jenny was on the phone and didn't want to be disturbed, before leaving the offices and walked to his desk, where he pulled out paperwork from the team's most recent case and began to work.

Jenny turned to look at her phone after Gibbs had left, before picking it up and pressing the answer button.

"Hello."

"Hello Jennifer, or would you prefer I call you Jenny?" Jasper asked.

"I would prefer Jenny, if you don't mind Jasper." In his hotel room Jasper nodded his head.

"You know you look so much like your mother now." Jasper said trying to break the ice. Jenny smiled.

"You haven't changed at all since I saw you last, except your alive now." Jenny said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Jasper sighed.

"I'm so sorry Jenny. I never wanted to hurt you, but I had no other choice."

"You didn't take the bribe from the frog, so you had many other choices." Jenny snapped back. Jasper sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

"All right Jenny, I'll tell you the truth. When I was accused of taking a bribe I was working for a highly secret branch of the Navy."

_Jasper's memory_

_Jasper Shepard had returned home from a long day at the office of his Navy department. His daughter Jenny would be turning 18 at the end of the week, and Jasper couldn't wait to see his baby girl turn 18. She was just as beautiful, if not more beautiful than Jenny's mother Catherine. Catherine had died a few years after Jenny was born along with Jenny's sister Heather in a plane crash. They had been going to visit Catherine's mother when the plane had hit bad weather before crash landing killing all aboard the plane along with its entire staff. Jenny had been ill with the chicken pox so she had been unable to go and Jasper had stayed behind to look after her, and to spend some quality time with his daughter._

_His presents for his daughter sat in the boot of his car. Jasper had bought his daughter a few presents for her 18__th__ including her very first car. Jenny had passed her test the first time she had taken it, something which didn't surprise Jasper in the least. Since she had passed Jenny had been sharing the family car with her father as she didn't need the car much, but with her getting older Jasper felt that she needed a car to be able to increase her freedom. As much as he loved his little girl he knew that Jenny was growing older and soon she would meet someone and after that she would begin a family of her own. Jasper smiled to himself and he got out of his car, remembering his daughter when she was a baby. She still had the same cheeky smile, and the same no nonsense eyes which she had gained from her father. Jasper had just closed the door to his car when his phone rang. His groaned when he saw that it was his boss._

"_I have the rest of the week off John, give me a break." Jasper heard a laugh down the end of the phone before the voice became serious. _

"_Jasper you know that I wouldn't let anything come between you and Jenny you know that, but we have a problem. La __Grenouille." Jasper's eyes widened. _

"_What is he doing?" _

"_He's bad news Jasper, he's on to you." Jasper rang a hand over his face. "Ok, give me the rest of the week to spend with Jenny, and then we can work on La Grenouille." John agreed and hung up the phone. _

_Jasper spent the next few minutes composing himself before he opened the door and entered his home. As he did Jenny ran down the stairs and straight into her father's waiting arms. _

"_Daddy!" Jasper picked up his daughter and swung her around as if she was still a little girl, and not the 17 year old she actually was. _

"_Do you have to work any more?" Jasper shook his head. _

"_I get to spend the rest of the week with you." Jenny squealed and hugged her father again. _

_Jenny's birthday came and went and she was delighted with her car from her father. Jasper however couldn't take his mind off La __Grenouille. The man was bad news. He was rumored to be bribing navy officers and then blackmailing them into helping him commit crimes. Although the rumor was that not all of the officers had actually taken bribes and most of them were just being blackmailed with deep dark secrets that they didn't want to come to the surface. As the next week went by it was made clear to Jasper that La Grenouille was out to get him. He had been given threats by thugs, blackmail notes, and Jenny had said that she was sure that someone had followed her home from school one afternoon. Jasper was getting desperate. _

"_John you have got to help me. Someone is targeting me, and they know how to get to Jenny. What am I suppose to do?" _

"_Jasper there is only one thing to do, and you know it." _

"_John I refuse to leave Jenny, I'm the only family she has, and the same for me. I can't loose her." _

"_Jasper, I know how hard it would be, but you need to think about what would be best for Jenny." Jasper sighed. John continued. _

"_Jasper, think of it this way. With you gone, they will leave Jenny alone." Jasper rubbed his face again, before replying to John. _

"_Ok, if it will keep Jenny safe." _

"John helped me to fake my death so that La Grenouille would leave you alone. I only did what I though would keep you safe Jenny." In his room Jasper had tears in his eyes. In her office Jenny had tears running down her eyes.

"So you didn't leave me." Jenny sobbed down the phone. Jasper smiled tearfully.

"Oh sweetheart, I would never leave you. Sweetheart I love you so much, you are my life and I would do anything to keep you safe." Jenny was by now in sobs of tears. Through the door Cynthia could hear Jenny crying. Cynthia felt her heart break at the though of her boss, and friend, being in pain. She rose from her chair and left her office, moving quickly to the Bull-Pen where she found team Gibbs plus Abby, Ducky and Palmer all talking.

"Special agent Gibbs." Cynthia said from the stairs. The team looked up to Cynthia and Gibbs noticed the expression on her face.

"What's up Cynthia?" Abby asked.

"The director needs you, all of us." The team looked around at each other before rushing from their desks and up to Jenny's office.

Meanwhile Jenny had just finished talking to talking to Jasper and was about to hang up when she heard team Gibbs barging into Cynthia's part of the office.

"I need to go." Jenny said down the phone as team Gibbs came into her office.

"Ok Jenny, but please let me take you and that partner of your to dinner tomorrow night. I want you to meet my partner Margaret; she's in town for a bit."

"Ok." Jenny said. "I'll see you tomorrow night, daddy." Jenny said, hanging up the phone, her eyes filling with tears again. Jasper began to cry in his room as Margaret entered, and hugged him.

Jenny turned to face team Gibbs.

"He didn't leave me." Jenny said tears pouring from her eyes. She moved from her side of the desk to join team Gibbs, and was instantly pulled into a massive group hug.

"He didn't leave me."

**There we go. I hope that this is a small payment for the time it took me to post it. I will be posting another chapter soon, (I hope) and I will also be updating A Love that would last forever. **

**Anyway, that is enough from me for tonight. As normal please read and review and I hope you enjoy my latest chapter. **

**Happy reading**

**Beth ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go. This is the dinner between Jenny, Gibbs, Jasper and Margaret, and featuring the return of a familiar old face. **

Chapter 9

"Jen?" Gibbs called out as he entered Jenny's home, using the spare key she had given him.

"In the kitchen." came Jenny's reply.

"Oh boy." Gibbs muttered under his breath. He headed through the hallway and into the kitchen where he found Jenny standing over her cooker in an apron stirring something which smelt like it had been burnt to the bottom of the saucepan.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked placing down the bunch of flowers he had bought over for his girlfriend.

"Cooking. I was trying to make those brownies that Abby told me about this afternoon."

After Jenny's tearful conversation with Jasper, Abby had been helping her to plan her menu for the dinner party. Jenny had confided in Abby that she wasn't a brilliant cook, something which Gibbs knew all to well, and Abby had helped her to fix a sure fire menu that even Jenny couldn't burn or destroy.

"And this is my triple chocolate brownie recipe. The nuns at bowling cannot resist one when I've made them."

"Jen, do you know that you're supposed to put the chocolate in a bowl and melt it in that, not in the saucepan." Jenny stopped suddenly. Gibbs clasped his hand over Jenny's and pulled the spoon out of her hand and turned off the heat. Jenny turned and buried her head in his chest.

"Help me." Gibbs laughed.

About an hour after Gibbs had arrived, the doorbell rang. Jenny rushed out of the kitchen and hurried to the front door. She pulled it open to see her father standing on the doorstep, and woman on his arm and a smile on his face.

"Hello dad." Jenny said, and hugged Jasper. Jasper hugged back his daughter pulling her as close as he could get her. Gibbs noticed out of the corner of his eye that Jasper's companion was smiling. She caught Gibbs's eye and nodded her head. Gibbs nodded back.

"Nice to see you again Mr Shepard." Gibbs said, extending out a hand to his partner's father. Jasper caught Gibbs's tone and extended a hand to meet Gibbs's.

"Please call me Jasper." Jasper extended his arm to his companion. "Let me introduce Margaret. Margaret this is Jennifer, and her partner Gibbs."

"Lovely to finally meet you Jennifer." Margaret gestured to Jenny for a hug and Jenny hugged her. "Jasper talks about you all of the time; he had followed your career with interest. When you became Director I thought he was going to burst with pride." Jenny blushed. Gibbs laughed.

"You had a better reaction than I did." Jenny shot him a look as if to say:

'Shut up! My father doesn't need to know about that!' Jasper laughed.

"Don't worry. I know that the two you worked undercover together." Jenny and Gibbs gave each other a look.

"So when did you go get together?" Jasper asked innocently. Margaret caught the look Gibbs and Jenny gave each other and swallowed back a laugh. Jasper looked confused, when he suddenly sniffed the air.

"Is something burning?" He asked.

"Oh God!" Jenny cried before rushing into the kitchen. They heard her open the oven door, the shatter of pans, and a few choice swear words, as they realised she had forgotten to cover her hands as she got the dinner out of the oven. The three rushed into the kitchen to find Jenny holding her hand, and the remains of what was to be their dinner all over the floor. The trio were silent as Gibbs grabbed Jenny's hand and shoved it under the cold tap and ran the water over her red hand.

"Have you got any cream?" He asked her.

"There's some in my bathroom cupboard."

"I'll get it," Jasper said, "same place as before?" He asked, Jenny nodded.

"Here let me help." Margaret took Jenny's hand and Gibbs began to rummage around for a first aid kit. Jasper soon returned with the cream, and Margaret helped Jenny to apply an even amount to the burnt area of her hands, and then wrapped them in a bandage Gibbs had found in the first aid kit.

"I see you took after me in the kitchen department." Jasper joked, as he and Gibbs cleared away the remains of dinner.

"True as that may be, what are we going to eat? Luckily we had put desert in the fridge before you got here." Jenny said.

"Well we could always start with desert and order Chinese?" Gibbs suggested.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Margaret said, and Jasper agreed. Jenny smiled; Gibbs knew just how to make things better.

A few hours later Gibbs had ordered their Chinese, and after finishing up their chocolate brownie desert the 4 had tucked into Chinese, from what Margaret and Jasper admitted was the best Chinese they had ever tasted.

Jenny smiled again at Gibbs.

"This is the shop that Gibbs often brings me dinner from when I'm working late."

"I thought that you said you had only been together for a short time." Jasper said confused.

"Well even so, the Director's gotta eat." Gibbs said placing another forkful into his mouth. The group laughed.

Meanwhile at NCIS HQ, Abby, Tim, Ziva and Tony were all sitting in the Bull-Pen watching a film on the big TV.

"We really should invite Gibbs and Jenny to join us soon." Ziva said snuggling into Tony's shoulder. Suddenly Abby stood up.

"I forgot to turn off my computer!" She said. "Hang on I'll be right back." She fled the Bull-Pen to her lab and to her office where she switched off her computer. As she was hurrying out of the office she grabbed the blanket she kept in her office to keep herself warm in the cold Bull-Pen.

"I really need to ask Jenny about heating." She said absent mindedly to herself. As she left her office she didn't look where she was going and banged into her desk causing her computers wireless mouse to fall on the floor.

"Ouch!" She said bending down to pick up the mouse. As she did she realised that the computer in her main lab wasn't turned off, just on sleep mode. She realised that she had forgotten to turn it off earlier and had left it running on the search she had going to identify the DNA on top of Jasper's under the dead officers fingernails. The computer was blinking with a match. Grabbing her mobile, she scrolled through till she found Gibbs's number and pressed dial.

"Come on Gibbs pick up!"

Gibbs had just poured himself a glass of Bourbon when he heard his phone ringing.

"Jethro, Abby's calling you." Jenny called from the living room. Gibbs returned to the room, and picked up his phone.

"Abs?"

"Thank god, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to answer. Gibbs you really need to answer things quicker, I mean isn't rule 3, 'Never be unreachable'?"

"Alright Abs, what is it you have for me?"

"I have been running the DNA that was on top of Jasper's and I have a match. I had to go through a load of databases to find it Gibbs. Took me forever!"

"Abs, rambling!"

"Sorry, anyway I found a match in the French DNA database."

"The French DNA database?"

"Yes, the prints belong to a guy called René Benoit, alias La Grenouille. That's French for the frog. Isn't he the guy that Jenny told you about?"

"Hold on Abby. Jasper what was the name of the man who you were suspected of being bribed by?"

"La Grenouille, but that's an alias, his real name is…"

"René Benoit." Gibbs finished.

"Yes how did you know that?" Jasper asked.

"Abs, I'll call you back. Stay with McGee, Tony and Ziva, and tell Tony any popcorn he spills, he is cleaning up." Gibbs said hanging up the phone.

"How did he know we were watching a film?" Abby said aloud.

"Jethro what's going on?" Jenny asked a worried look on her face. She knew that anything to do with La Grenouille was bad news.

"Abby just got a hit on the DNA from under the dead guy's fingers."

"You mean other than me?" Jasper asked.

"Yes the guy had two different DNA types under his nails, yours and another on top of yours meaning that he was in a fight with someone else after he fought with you. Abby said that the results came back to La Grenouille."

"How accurate your little scientist is." Came a voice from the doorway. The group turned to see the man who had made not only Jasper's life a nightmare, but also Jenny's. In his hand was a gun trained on Jenny's head.

"One wrong move and I will shoot your darling little girl right between the eyes Jasper. I will kill her right in front of you." René stated coldly.

**DUN-DUN-DUN! What will happen will they survive this encounter with the notorious Frog?! **

**Ok I know I'm milking it a bit here, but I love the suspense! On a sadder note, I have only got one more chapter plus and epilogue left of A Blast from The Past, before I will be bringing this story to a close. I have however got a plan for a sequel for Sisters of Magic, and am currently writing the next chapter for A Love that would last forever. So I hope that you will read and review like always, and enjoy this chapter. ^_^**

**Beth xx **


	10. Chapter 10

**So here we are the penultimate chapter. Will Jenny die? **

Chapter 10

Jenny stared down the barrel of the gun, her heart pounding and her life flashing before her eyes. She heard Margaret gasping behind her.

"Put that down Benoit." Jasper stated raising from his seat.

"Sit down." Rene said coldly holding the gun firmly in Jenny's direction. Jenny stayed where she was, unable to move, unable to talk.

Meanwhile back at NCIS Abby was pacing around her lab waiting for the phone to ring.

"Come on Gibbs, come on Gibbs, come on Gibbs, come on Gibbs." Abby kept repeating to herself, as McGee entered her lab.

"Abs, are you coming back to watch the film?"

"Something's wrong. Gibbs said her would ring me back but he hasn't and he always rings me back, and he never breaks a promise, and what if something has gone wrong, and what if something has happened to him and Jenny, what if their dead, what if they have gotten married without us knowing. Would Gibbs do that to me?" Abby said all without taking a breath.

"Ok, Abby breathe." McGee said placing his hands on her shoulders and holding her close. "First off, Gibbs wouldn't run off with Jenny and get married."

'I hope.' He thought to himself.

"And second, Gibbs will ring you back any minute, he never breaks a promise." Just as McGee finished speaking Abby's phone rang.

"See what did I tell you." He said as Abby rushed to her phone.

"It's not Gibbs." Abby said staring at the caller ID. She pressed the answer button on her phone and held it to her ear.

"Hello?... Hello?... McGee why is no one answering me?"

"Put it on speaker phone." Abby pressed a few buttons, as Tony and Ziva came down to the lab.

"See Tony they are just on the phone." Ziva said indicating clearly what Tony thought they were doing.

"Shhhhh!" Abby shouted.

"You will find out what happens to people who cross me Jasper Shepard."

The team were silent.

"What do we do?" Tony whispered. McGee suddenly had an idea and began tapping away at the computer as Abby shielded her phone, hoping who ever was on the other end couldn't hear what they were doing.

"Were they having dinner at Jenny's?" He asked. Ziva nodded. McGee pressed a few more buttons and suddenly an image from a street camera across the road from Jenny's house found its way onto the screen. He pressed a few more buttons and was able to zoom in to a window with the only source of light coming through the front of the house. The team could see a shadow of a man holding what they knew was a gun.

Abby gasped and Ziva held her close to keep her from crying.

Tony immediately took charge.

"Ziva call Ducky, we may need some medical assistance. McGee get a clearer image of him, and find out when he arrived. Abby, we need to trace the call on your phone. Who ever it is is obviously in that house, they may be our only way in and only source of info." Ziva nodded and passed Abby over to McGee and stepped outside to make her call. McGee used the camera to back track to find out when the guy arrived at Jenny's house and was lucky enough to be able to get a clear image from the camera, which he started to run through facial recognition. Abby had plugged her phone into the other computer and had started a trace on her phone. Both her own and McGee's results pinged at the same time.

"The guy's name is Rene Benoit, he's a French arms dealer wanted in connection with over a dozen murders over an 8 year period."

"It was his DNA I found under the dead guy's finger nails, his DNA was on top of Jasper Shepard's. Also the number is from am English phone registered to a Margaret Jackson."

"That must be Jasper's partner." Ziva stated re-entering the room. "Ducky will pick up Palmer and meet us at Jenny's house."

"Let's get going then, Abby bring the phone and don't hang up that call, we need to know exactly whats being said in that house."

"Your deal is with me Benoit, not these guys, let them go."

"Now you see that's where you're wrong." Rene took a seat on the arm of the chair Jenny was sitting on, pressing the gun to her temple.

"You see your darling daughter has put a halt on some of my businesses all to avenge the death of her beloved father. So you see she must pay just as much as you." Rene gently ran his fingers through Jenny's red locks. Jenny shook her head away from his fingers. Rene simply locked his hand on her throat and pulled her to face him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you dear."

"Don't call me dear." Jenny spat back.

Meanwhile Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby were all rushing to the house with Ziva driving. This was the one time her erratic driving was useful.

"The guy is still there, he has just done something to Jenny, and she seemed to want to punch him for it." Abby narrated to the group.

"Ok so we all know the plan. Ziva and myself will go in through the front door, Tim and Abby will go in through the back. Ducky and Palmer will wait out the front unless we need them." Everyone knew that it would be a pointless task to try and stop Abby from going in to help Gibbs and Jenny, so Ziva had given her her own back-up, back-up gun and a spare knife which Abby herself always kept handy in case of complete emergencies.

"McGee have you still got a visual on the gunman?" Tony asked. McGee had downloaded the footage to his phone as the team had rushed out of the HQ.

"Yes he moved a little but he seems to be sitting on the side of a chair, he must be sitting next to Jenny." McGee said referring to Abby's comment from earlier.

"Put your foot down Ziva, we need to get their as quickly as we can." Tony said.

"My foot and pedal are on the floor Tony." Ziva said through gritted teeth. She suddenly turned a corner and parked the car, and the team piled out of the car, Ducky and Palmer rushing over to join them.

"Is anyone hurt?" Ducky asked.

"We don't think so, listen you and Palmer are to stay out here and we are gonna go in and get this guy to surrender, ok?" Ducky and Palmer nodded and the team rushed to Jenny's home.

"Why did you frame Jasper?" Gibbs asked.

"Why not?" Rene snapped back. "I can bring down the man who was the only person who could bring down my organisation and I could also disgrace the current Director of NCIS at the same time." Rene continued to caress Jenny's hair, and due to his position around her neck, she couldn't move. Jasper and Gibbs looked with their anger boiling up, unable to do anything to help Jenny. Margaret sat still in the corner, not moving or speaking a single word.

"Ready McGee?" Tony whispered through his earpiece.

"Ready." McGee replied as he and Abby slipped into the house through the back door. The house itself was still and quiet until they advanced a little further. McGee put his hand out to hold Abby back as the living room came into view and both McGee and Abby could see Jenny trapped on her seat being held prisoner by Rene Benoit.

"Coast is clear Tony, your ok to enter." McGee whispered almost silently. Tony and Ziva slipped in the house, their guns at the ready.

Just as the team were about to make themselves know, Rene called out.

"Ah so the cavalry has final arrived. Make yourselves known to me, or I will shoot her." Rene pulled Jenny out of her chair and to her feet and held the gun tighter to her head. Tony nodded to McGee and the team had to come out of their hiding places their guns trained on Benoit.

"Put the gun down and step away from her Benoit." Tony said taking charge of the situation. Benoit laughed and turned to face the team.

"Do you really think I am that stupid?" He said preparing to shoot Jenny as she closed her eyes and waited for her death. Just as Benoit was about to shoot, sure of the fact that the team of NCIS couldn't shoot him without shooting Jenny, a gunshot was heard and the team stopped. A body fell to the ground.

Jenny felt the breath rushing from her body, as the shot hit the man holding her captive and as he hit the floor. The team stopped and stared at Gibbs, who shook his head as did Jasper. Jenny turned her head and that was when she saw it. Margaret was standing a gun still smoking was held in her hand.

"Margaret…" Jasper started.

"Well if you weren't going to do anything then I certainly was." Margaret held out her phone and Abby gasped.

"You were the one who called me, how did you get my number?" Margaret smiled.

"MI5 have there ways." She smiled. "Now then, does anyone feel like helping me with the paperwork?"

**Well did we all see that coming? I hope not. Anyway that is nearly it for 'A Blast from The Past' I only have one more chapter to go, and two chapters in one day how good is that?! **

**Anyway as normal read and review, and I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far and followed it; this really means a lot to me. **

**Beth**


	11. Epilogue

**And here it is the final chapter. Please do enjoy and please review. **

Epilogue – 4 Years Later

Since Margaret's revelation and La Grenouille's death, things had only gone from strength to strength for Jenny and Gibbs. Almost 18 months to the day of Jenny and Gibbs's reunion in her office, they married in a small ceremony in DC, observed by only Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Palmer and his wife Breena, Jasper, Margaret and her son Liam and Gibbs's father Jackson, whom he had repaired his relationship with at Jenny's bequest.

Tony and Ziva had since decided to give into their body and the hearts demands and were very happy together. Ziva had taken a leave from NCIS after her father's death a year and a half ago, and seeing just how much Jasper's return had affected Jenny she had made peace with her father before he died, and was truly saddened by his death. She had been offered a position back at Mossad by the new director, but knowing that her heart lay at NCIS and America, she had chosen to cut all ties with Mossad, and was now a fully fledged NCIS special agent and American Citizen. She and Tony had moved in together and had since just got engaged.

Abby and McGee had secretly been in a relationship for nearly 4 years, and had gotten engaged just before Jenny and Gibbs. The pair had married 5 months after Jenny and Gibbs, and Abby was currently pregnant with their first child. Both still worked for NCIS with McGee being promoted to a special agent after finally completing all of his probationary period. He had finally managed to loss the nickname 'Probie' after years of trying, and couldn't be any happier.

Palmer and Breena had married just after La Grenouille's death, deciding to elope after the whole fiasco had made them realise just how important family was. Once the pair had married they had their reception back in DC and honeymooned in Italy. The pair had twin sons Ethan James and Connor Marcus who had just turned 2.

Ducky had got back in contact with an old college Jordan Hampton and the pair had a partnership which extended to a working relationship and a personal relationship. Jordan had taken a job at NCIS after leaving her job as a medical examiner in Hampton, and she, Ducky and Palmer worked together on cases leaving more time for Palmer to spend with his family.

Jasper had decided that he couldn't return to England and had chosen to remain in America. Margaret had moved to America with his leaving her home in England to Liam and his wife Eve, who had since welcomed their first child, a daughter whom they named Chloe. Jenny had moved in with Gibbs and Jasper and Margaret had moved back into the Shepard family home, Naomi was glad to see Jasper back and alive, after giving him a stern talking to first. She had cut down on her hours to be able to spend more time with her family.

Jenny and Gibbs had honeymooned in Paris after their wedding, being able to wander through the streets of the country without having to think about different missions and false aliases. For once they could just be Jenny and Jethro. They spent 2 weeks in Paris, enjoying the sights and smells of the city, before finally returning to DC to return to their normal day to day lives. The pair would often butt heads on cases, particularly when Gibbs refused to play nice with the sister agencies. After another 2 years, Jenny had decided to give up on playing the match-maker between Gibbs and the other agencies, and had decided to leave her position as Director and step down. She had been succeeded by Leon Vance, and since the SECNAV refused to let Jenny leave the agency, she had been given a position as joint team leader on team Gibbs.

The team now consisted of Gibbs and Jenny as its team leaders and fully fledged agents Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David and Timothy McGee. Abby still worked as the forensic scientist and after much persuasion from Leon, Jenny, Gibbs and Tim (especially after her pregnancy was announced) Abby had finally relented to having an assistant. Luckily Leon had taken into consideration Abby's "quirks" and allowed her and Jenny to help in choosing an assistant. After a long search, they had finally come across a newly qualified forensic scientist by the name of Christine Allan. She was in many ways like Abby; they both shared the same dress style and taste in music, which came in handy when Abby played her music in the lab. Christine, or Chris as she proffered to be called, got on well with the rest of the team, and as it turned out her grandfather had once worked with Ducky.

Leon had once suggested that the team have a new recruit, but the idea had been met with a strong "no" from the whole team. Leon was still working on the idea of integrating a new recruit to the team, but for now he had decided to let the team be. They were the best team in the entire agency, and it was well known.

Late one Saturday night Jenny and Gibbs were sitting by the fire of their home, curled up in each others arms.

"I still can't believe this is all real." Jenny said. Gibbs chuckled.

"I know how you feel." Gibbs said pulling her closer. "This still feels a little like a dream." That caused Jenny to chuckle.

"Well," she said turning in his arms so that her face could meet his. "If this is a dream, it is one I don't want to wake up from." Gibbs laughed and kissed his wife square on her lips. Jenny responded with the passion and energy that Gibbs only knew too well.

Just as things were about to get a little hot under the collar **(if you know what I mean) **Jenny and Gibbs were interrupted by a cry from upstairs. They pulled apart slowly, still looking into each others faces.

"I'll go." Jenny said, detaching herself from her husband and heading upstairs to the room which was right next door to hers and her husbands and pushed open the door. There in the cots by the far side of the room was the source of the crying, her 6 month old daughters.

Once Jenny and Gibbs had gotten over the shock of Jenny's surprise pregnancy, they both were looking forward to the new baby. Gibbs had been firm over what Jenny would and would not be doing in the way of field work whilst she was pregnant, and although he drove her crazy with his worrying she knew that he was only thinking about what was best for her and the baby, in fact when her maternity leave came around she was glad to see the back of him when he left for work. There surprise twin daughters were born without any complications and Gibbs was really surprised when Jenny suggested calling them after Kelly and Shannon. After a lot of compromising they named their little girls Alice Kelly and Daniella Shannon. The team was surprised when they heard the names but they knew just how much Shannon and Kelly had meant to Gibbs, and they knew that Jenny loved Gibbs enough that she would make sure that his first wife and daughter would never be forgotten.

"Hey Alice, whats all this crying for?" Jenny picked up her oldest daughter and hugged her as she walked over to Daniella's cot and picked her up. She held both girls in her arms as she sat in the rocking chair that Gibbs had built for them. She rocked them together as she lifted her head and spotted Gibbs standing in the doorway.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to join us?" Gibbs didn't answer but just walked to his wife and took Alice out of her arms.

"What all this for then?" He said pulling Alice to his chest and her crying subsided. Daniella had stopped crying also in her mothers arms, and the two girls had soon gone back to sleep.

"I love you Jen." Gibbs said.

"Love you too, Jethro." She said kissing her husband. Jenny couldn't think her life could have been anymore complete, as she smiled back at her husband. Gibbs handed Alice back to her and stood with his arms wrapped around Jenny as she held the girls in her arms.

Gibbs had never thought when Shannon and Kelly died that he would ever be happy again, yet here he was with his arms wrapped around the woman he loved and his daughters whom he would travel to the ends of the world to keep safe. Life couldn't get anymore perfect.

The End ^_^

**And so there is it. Its over ;(, I hope everyone has enjoyed reading the story as much as I have had writing it. Please read and review a always, and this is gonna be a quick shout out to all the people who have reviewed by story up to this point:**

**Unaligned fae queen**

**Insanetrouble**

**Dixie Dewdrop**

**wisegirl71301**

**And I would also like to say thank you to **

**Left my heart in Paris and RhizOneill **

**who have both reviewed pretty much every chapter I have written so far. If you want to read more of my writing then please do check out my bio where I have another NCIS story and a Harry Potter story on the go, and hopefully I will be starting to post my sequel to 'Sister's Of Magic' soon, and the NCIS story 'A Love That Would Last Forever' will be a continuous posting whenever I get the chance and the idea to write. **

**Anyway that is enough rambling from me, so I will say goodbye there, also wednesday is my 19****th**** birthday, so a review would be a great birthday present (hint hint) ^_^**

**So for the last time, as always read and review, and enjoy my final chapter.**

**Beth xx**


End file.
